024
10:49:25 PM Canto: Okay! When last we left you had interrogated a Thule guy who told you a bunch of stuff about them and what they believe. 10:50:01 PM Josie: Josie did not totally believe him! 10:50:56 PM Canto: There is always that possiblity that he was lying. 10:51:10 PM Canto: Of course that's teh case with everyone, ever. 10:52:10 PM Jennawynn: ((But not Rafe. He's honest as.... something really honest.)) 10:53:35 PM Canto: "Howard" was there too, if that's his real name. Theo had brought him and Caspar in to help look after Cassandra and Mr. Rosengarten. 10:58:19 PM Canto: Theo had discovered a link between Rasputin and the Mi-Go, the beings that the Thule worship and derive their power from. 11:02:47 PM Canto: Am I forgetting anything? 11:04:02 PM Josie: ((Which he felt implicated Anya.)) 11:04:37 PM Canto: Yes. As the possible spy. 11:04:46 PM Canto: It was an intuitive leap, but. 11:08:38 PM Canto: And now you were headed back to the Chaperhouse, as I recall. 11:09:09 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn doesn't actually know where we're going. Just away from the hotel room with the guy who is probably bait for a trap. 11:09:26 PM Canto: Yep. So where do you go? 11:10:37 PM Josie: Josie goes anywhere but there! 11:10:56 PM | Edited 11:11:51 PM Canto: Well, the bungalow doesn't explode or anything. 11:12:10 PM Canto: I mean, at least as far as you're aware of. It's still in your rear-view as you drive out of the area. 11:13:41 PM Jennawynn: ((What time is it, about?)) 11:14:36 PM Canto: you also had Susan Murphy with you, who was the empowered woman that can turn invisible and is apparently a thief. 11:14:45 PM Canto: Um. probably around four in the afternoon. 11:16:38 PM Josie: Where should we go? 11:18:56 PM Jennawynn: I don't know. Seems we can keep running from... somebody. We can go back to home base and confront a dragon. We can go turn our new friends over to this non-prison place. .....or we can go get dinner. And lots of drinks. 11:21:51 PM Canto: Susan: Excellent idea. 11:22:35 PM Josie: I think we'd better go confront the dragon. I'm sure we can handle it. 11:23:07 PM Canto: Susan: Well, you can drop me off. I'd... rather not confront a dragon. 11:23:33 PM Josie: Fair enough. 11:24:20 PM Jennawynn: No? Could be fun. 11:25:21 PM Canto: Susan: No, I'll pass. Thanks for makin' me wise to these Tool guys, though. I know how to stay under the radar. 11:29:00 PM Jennawynn: Well... I guess we were just supposed to let them know. We aren't.. arresting people or anything, right? 11:30:40 PM Canto: You guys stop to let Susan out and meet up with Howards car. 11:40:35 PM Canto: Caspar: So what's the gameplan, here? 11:40:59 PM Josie: We get flambed when we try to arrest Anya. 11:44:47 PM Canto: Howard: And I'd rather you didn't get flambed. 11:44:55 PM Jennawynn: Me too. 11:45:17 PM Canto: Theo: She wouldn't flambe us. Unless it's true. 11:46:46 PM Jennawynn: ...aren't you the one who thinks it *is*? 11:47:37 PM Canto: Theo: I might be jumping to conclusions. But yeah, firebreath in the middle of the chapterhouse would be one hell of a confirmation. 11:47:59 PM Canto: Theo: I think confronting her with the information is the best bet. 11:49:29 PM Josie: Do you have any flame retardants? 11:50:02 PM Canto: Theo: no, but the chapterhouse is a building full of wizards, essentially. 11:52:32 PM Jennawynn: Maybe we should bring it up with... Fortunada? Is that his name? If I had a dragon working for me, I'd probably have a way to ensure she can't hurt me. 11:52:36 PM Josie: Also, she won't want to hurt Theo. 11:53:02 PM Canto: Theo: No? 11:53:57 PM Josie: ...she likes you. 11:55:13 PM Canto: Theo: ...oh. 11:55:22 PM Canto: Caspar: So... Chapterhouse then. 11:58:31 PM Josie: Yes. 11:58:41 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn shrugs. "Guess so." AM Canto: Howard: I'll take Mr. Rosengarten and Miss Cassandra with me. If there's going to be any fires, you should probably take Caspar with you. AM Josie: He *is* a flame retardant. True. AM Josie: All right. Be careful. AM Canto: Howard grins. "Of course! AM Canto: He drives off! AM Canto: The rest of you pile into Theo's car. AM Josie: Josie lets him drive. AM Josie: ... so. What can she do? AM Canto: Theo: Anya? AM Canto: Theo: She's hard to kill, immortal, super strong, and can fly and breathe fire. AM Jennawynn: Should be easy then. AM Canto: Theo: Staying in human form she can also grow claws capable of slicing through steel. AM Josie: If you seduce her, it would save us all some trouble. AM Jennawynn: You're talking to him, right? AM Josie: Yes. AM Canto: Theo: I wouldn't have the slightest clue how to do that. AM Jennawynn: It's not too hard. Just tell her what she wants to hear. If she likes you as much as Josie thinks she does, she'll do the heavy lifting. AM Canto: Theo: How would I know what she wants to hear? AM Jennawynn: Don't you know her? AM Josie: We should just tell the truth. AM Canto: Theo: ... any plan that involves me seducing anyone is not a good one. AM Canto: You pull up into the Chapterhouse's parking garage. AM Canto: There's a couple guys waiting for you! "Fortunada wants to see you, Crafter." AM Jennawynn: How convenient. AM Canto: Theo: What about? AM Josie: ... good question. AM Canto: The guy shrugs. "No idea. Just wanted us to direct him to you as soon as you got here." AM Canto: Theo: all right, let's go. AM Canto: You get to Fortunada's office. He stands as you enter. "Ah... good to see you all again." AM Josie: Is it? AM Canto: Fortunada: Of course. Why wouldn't it be? I didn't expect Crafter here to bring you all, but it concerns you as well. AM Canto: Theo: What is it, Fred? AM Canto: Fortunada: The Ghost Engine. Why did you order it moved? AM Canto: Theo: ... Well, shit. AM Canto: Fortunada: ... there are ladies present, Crafter. AM Canto: Theo: ... you'll tell me if you feel a swoon coming on, right, Josie? Ella? AM Josie: Josie snrks. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn grins. AM Josie: I... don't think you have to worry about me. AM Josie: *Where* was it moved? AM Jennawynn: Scandal. AM Ella: Ella stifles a snort AM Canto: Fortunada: Anya came in with all the signed paperwork that said you authorized it. She moved it up to the Asylum, on your orders. Said it was to block any emanations with the wards we have there. AM Jennawynn: Guess that's two strikes. AM Jennawynn: ...unless you *did* actually order that. AM Canto: THeo: Of course not. Fortunada, Anya may be working for the Thule. AM Josie: I think we're almost certain now. AM Canto: Theo nods. AM Canto: Fortunada: ... that's not good. AM Canto: Theo: They might be intending to use the Ghost Engine to create a new Tear at the Asylum. AM Canto: Fortunada nods and gets on the phone. AM Jennawynn: That would be very not good. AM Canto: Fortunada frowns and hits the hook of the phone a couple of times. AM Canto: Fortunada: And I can't get a cconnection to them. AM Josie: *Which* asylum? Who's there? AM Canto: Forunada: It's a place where we can safely imprison people like us, with our powers and abilities. The place is layered over with wards. AM Josie: Oh good lord. We've got to get over there *now.* Send backup. All the backup. As soon as you can gather them. Where *is* Anya? AM Jennawynn: I guess there. AM Canto: Fortunada: She took the Ghost Engine there, I thought on Crafter's orders. AM Josie: Right. When was that? AM Josie: Josie starts toward the door but pauses to hear the answer. AM Canto: Fortunada: An hour or so. AM Josie: Hell. AM Josie: In fact, well, *shit.* AM Josie: Josie heads back to the car, hurriedly. AM Ella: Welp. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows! AM Canto: Theo: Right, let's go. Send backup, Fred. AM Ella: Ella also follows AM Josie: Josie drives this time. AM Canto: Theo directs you! AM Canto: It's well outside of town, in an old mansion, because of course it is. AM Canto: Caspar: So... how are you guys in a fight? AM Jennawynn: ...not great. AM Josie: Useless. AM | Edited 12:46:47 AM Ella: Squishy. AM Jennawynn: We're the dream team, clearly. AM Josie: Yes. AM Josie: I'm only good with unpowered people. AM Canto: ((Ella and Josie got some combat training from a Yeti.)) AM Canto: Caspar pulls out a gun from his jacket. "Who can shoot?" AM | Edited 12:48:51 AM Ella: In a normal fight with normal people, maybe I'd be okay, but Anya's a dragon and may have enlisted the help of any number of the asylum's denizens. AM Canto: Theo: I dissassembled that Ghost Engine -- It'll take them time to get it working again, definitely more than an hour. AM Canto: Caspar: The place is warded heavily. To do anything substantial they'd have to take the wards down. The Warden has the keys, of course, but even if they had them all, it would take time to get them all down, too. AM Canto: Theo: Right. Caspar and I will do most of the fighting. Make ourselves a target. You guys need to sneak in, find the Warden, find where they're setting up the Engine, find anything we can use. We just need to hold out until Fortunada's reinforcements show up. AM Josie: How many people are housed at the asylum? What's our worst-case scenario? AM Canto: Theo: The Thule are getting their powers from an outside source -- unless they shut down allt he wards, their powers will be blocked by the Outer Wards. AM Canto: Caspar: About twenty at present. AM Josie: That's why they'll free some prisoners. AM Canto: Caspar: Any prisoners will also be running on low power. I'm not sure who's being kept there. I'm a bit out of the loop. AM Canto: Theo: The prisoners are mostly empowered or other magic users who were caught using their powers in illegal ways. AM Josie: ... maybe I should stay with you two. AM Canto: Theo: this must have been a desperation move on their part -- probably because we caught one of their agents. AM Canto: Theo: Why? AM Josie: I don't know, it sounds dangerous. ... I suppose I wouldn't be much help, though. AM Josie: I wish I weren't so *useless* against empowered people. AM Jennawynn: It could be worse. AM Josie: All right, anything else we should know? AM Canto: Theo: ... you're not, though. These empowered never received mental training. AM Josie: Yes, I could have worn the heels that *really* pinched. AM Canto: Theo: They might be a bit stronger willed, but their powers are muted. AM Josie: ... good. AM Canto: Caspar: The Warden is an old bloke named Scott. Good man. They would have had to go after him to get the Ward Keys. AM Canto: Caspar: Try and find him. AM Jennawynn: Let's hope we get to him first. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: You pull up outside the Asylum. There's no three headed dragon hanging around. AM Canto: Theo: Cas and I will go through the front door. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Canto: Theo: You guys go through the side entrance. AM Canto: He gets out and goes to the trunk of his car, opening it up and pulling out his gauntlets. "I got some weapons here." AM Josie: Josie hops out too. AM Josie: Josie kisses him on the cheek. AM Josie: Don't die. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows her, but doesn't kiss him. AM Canto: Theo grins. "I don't plan on it." AM Josie: Good. AM Canto: He hands her a shotgun! AM Josie: Josie kisses Caspar on the cheek too. "That goes for you as well." AM Josie: Josie loads the shotgun. AM Josie: ... what, I didn't say I didn't know how to shoot at all, I had brothers. AM | Edited 1:08:54 AM Josie: I'm just not good at it. Of course the lovely thing about shotguns is, you don't have to be. AM Canto: Who took Caspar's pistol? AM Jennawynn: ((Not it. He doesn't like guns unless they're filled with blanks and fake blood.)) AM Canto: Theo offers Rafe a pistol. AM Jennawynn: ...I'd rather not. AM Canto: Theo frowns, then offers him a crowbar. AM | Edited 1:12:14 AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn sighs and takes it. "I hope we won't need these. I have a habit of missing by a hair but making it look good for the audience." AM Josie: Do your best. AM Canto: Theo: You need something, and you'd be surprised what cold iron is good for. AM Josie: Are there *fae* in there? AM Jennawynn: Aww, it's only cold because it's cold out here. AM Canto: Theo: No. Not that I know of, anyway. AM Josie: Good. AM Josie: Right, let's move. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn nods. AM Canto: They direct you guys in the direction of the side door! AM Josie: Josie runs there! AM Canto: It's an old, gothic mansion. Because of course. AM Josie: Josie will nod at Rafe to open the door when he gets there! AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn does so. AM Canto: It's locked. AM Josie: Josie uses a key on it! AM Josie: Josie isn't sure it will work. AM Jennawynn: Hey look... a crowbar is more useful than a--- AM Jennawynn: Well... not than a key! AM Josie: ... wrong key. AM Josie: Josie pockets it. AM Josie: Right, open the door. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn uses the crowbar! And like he knows how at that. AM Canto: It takes a few, and it's not pretty, but you get the door open! AM Canto: It's pretty dark inside. AM Josie: Josie steps in first, with the shotgun. AM Jennawynn: It's too bad you don't have powers over light instead, Ella. AM Josie: ... Ella, can you drag the shadows around or anything like that? AM Ella: Well, let's find out. AM Ella: Ella attempts to pull the room's shadows into a ball in its center. AM Canto: You get a big ball of shadowy matter! AM Canto: As a result, it seems like the ambient light level goes up. AM Canto: You're in a mudroom, basically. AM Josie: Josie heads in! AM Ella: Welp, now I know I can do that. AM Ella: Ella follows. AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn follows too! AM Canto: There don't seem to be any lights on as far as you can see down the hall, in either direction. AM Josie: ... you're amazing, Ella. Do the thing. AM Ella: Ella continues ever-so-slightly increasing the ambient light level. AM Josie: Josie still goes first! She's the one with the shotgun! AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn stage whispers, "Do we have any idea where to find this guy?" AM Josie: No. AM Canto: You hear a disconcerting growl. AM Josie: Josie turns to look, with the shotgun! AM Canto: You don't see anyone! AM Jennawynn: Jennawynn grips the crowbar a bit tighter. AM Josie: ... there's something scared here. Let's keep going. AM Jennawynn: It's ok, Josie. We're right behind you. No need to be scared. AM Josie: Pfft. It's not me. AM Jennawynn: Of course not. .....and it's not me either. Nope. AM Josie: You don't growl like that, Rafe. AM Jennawynn: So you think.